


Doing the right thing

by drakesandmarvel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakesandmarvel/pseuds/drakesandmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been just another bad day at the office. And just like any other bad days, you only wanted to do one thing. But you couldn't do that to Sam. He deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a one-shot I wrote some time ago and I'm posting it only now cause, why the hell not. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was just another bad day at the office. Your boss was a jerk, your colleagues were morons and you couldn't stand your workplace anymore. 

Just like any other bad days, you only wanted to do one thing. But you couldn't. You couldn't do that to Sam. He deserved better.

You two had been together for a year and a half, and for this year and a half, you made sure that he never found out about your addiction. 

So when you opened the door to your apartment, you were secretly hoping that he wasn't there, so you could have an opportunity to do it. You threw your handbag on the floor and looked around in the kitchen and living room. 

 

“Sam?” You called out to make sure you were alone, and a few moments later he was there, with you. 

 

Part of you felt happy to see him, but another part felt frustrated with his presence. Even though you tried your best to repress the thought, you couldn't help but think about ways to do it without him noticing.

 

“Hey babe. You alright?” He asked with concern as he saw your face. 

“Bad day at work. I hate this place.” You said simply, your mind being slowly flooded with thoughts of white lines on a bathroom counter. 

“I know this is not the best thing to say, but you should quit. Every day you come home exhausted and angry. This can't be healthy.” His hands were on his hips and his gaze never left your face. You felt like he could see your thoughts, so you decided to end this conversation as fast as you could and get on with your business.

“Not an option. We need the money, badly. You know that.” You retorted with a sigh. 

“Your health is more important than money, Y/N. We'd struggle for a while but we can make it work.” He shrugged. 

“Tell that to our landlord.” You muttered. “Listen, I don't know. I need to think about it.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and moved his body to take you in his arms, but you softly pushed him away, a small smile on your face.

“I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back.”

 

You hung your coat on the hanger and kissed his cheek before heading to the bathroom through your bedroom. You quickly rummaged through your socks drawer and pulled out a small zip bag, filled with what you craved the most at the moment. With the bag came an old bus card and a one-dollar bill. 

Your smile widened and you entered the bathroom as fast as you could, locking the door behind you and laying some of the powder next to the sink. With the card you put the powder into a thin line before rolling the bill and putting it under your nostril. Your hand came to block the entrance to your other nostril, and with a movement of the head and a sniff, the white line was gone. You felt some kind of relief going through your mind, and your body felt suddenly more relaxed than before. You tilted your head back slightly and exhaled sharply through your mouth. 

After some time, a knock came on the door, putting you out of your ecstasy all of a sudden. 

_ Shit.  _

 

“Y/N, honey, everything okay?” Sam's soft voice echoed in your ears. 

 

_ Oh God, what have I done? _

You just couldn't bring yourself to answer, overwhelmed by shame and guilt.  _ He deserves better _ , you kept telling yourself. You started walking around the room nervously, your hand running through your hair repeatedly. Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere until you opened the door, you searched for an excuse. How long had you been in there, again? You couldn't remember, you had lost track of time. What could you tell him anyway? It was the first time you were almost caught. Usually, you made sure to do it when he was absent or asleep, or simply when you were not at the apartment. 

 

“Babe? Is everything alright, can you hear me?” You could hear the concern in his voice now.

 

_ Why did I do it? Why am I doing this to him? _

 

“Uhhh, yeah. I'm fine. I just, uh…” You were at a loss for words, not knowing whether you should tell him the truth or lie. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes. Um. I was...feeling sick.” You winced, hoping he would buy it. You weren't credible. 

“Sick?”

“Yeah. I threw up.”

“Ah, shit. You feeling better?” Your eyes widened, you were surprised that he seemed to believe you.

“Yes. Slightly.”

“Can I come in?” 

“Uh...I don't know if you want to, it kinda smells.” You tried. But you knew it was in vain. 

“I don't really mind. I just want to check on you. At least open the door slightly so I can see you?”

“Sure. I can do that.” 

 

You checked yourself in the mirror to make sure there were no white stains on your face and opened the door. 

Sam stood there, a comforting smile on his lips, and you felt tears starting to invade your eyes. You felt like shit. You couldn't hold it any longer. He looked at you worriedly as your eyes became filled with tears.

 

“Hey, what's going on?” He softly said, putting his hands on your shoulders. You lifted your eyes to look into his and felt guilt become stronger and stronger. 

“Nothin’. I’m just...tired.” 

 

His eyes were looking right into yours now, but his expression had changed. You felt some sort of panic creep on you.

 

“Your pupils are...they're dilated. Like, a lot.” 

 

Your hands were trembling now. And your leg was moving up and down so fast…The coke was starting to kick in. You needed to get away from him as fast as you could.

_ Shit.  _

 

“Ah. Hm. Maybe. I don't know. I need some air.” 

 

The words came out of your mouth almost too quickly. You pushed Sam’s hands off your shoulders and started moving around in the bedroom, opening and closing drawers, before heading out. You heard Sam walking in the bathroom with a fast pace, and stopped in front of the door. 

_ The coke. It's still in there.  _

You turned around in an instant, storming into the bathroom only to see Sam facing the sink, his hands on the counter and his eyes fixated on the zip bag in his hand. Your breathing became uneven, and shame was washing over you. 

 

“Sam...” His name came out so quietly, you weren't even sure he heard it. 

“How long have you been taking this?” His voice was steady, but you knew he was holding back his anger.

“Baby, please-”

“How long have you been taking this shit, Y/N?” He snapped and you lowered your head. You couldn't look at him. 

“Two..” Your voice was hoarse so you cleared your throat. “Two years.” 

 

Sam muttered something under his breath, he lowered his head and his fist hit the counter. You were startled by the sudden burst of anger but didn't look at him. He turned around and you could feel his eyes on you.

 

“Look at me.” You didn't move. You couldn't. Silent tears were sliding down your cheeks now. 

“Jesus Y/N, look at me!” He was screaming now. 

Your head timidly went back up, and soon your eyes met his. He was angry. At you, at himself. There was also a hint of sadness in his eyes, along with disappointment. When you noticed that, you couldn't stop the flow of tears that came streaming down your face. 

“Why?” His trembling voice sent chills to your entire body.

“I'm so sorry Sam.”

“Why didn't you tell me, for fuck’s sake!”

“I couldn't. I was ashamed. I  _ am  _ ashamed. I was afraid you'd leave me. Please don't leave me.” Your voice cracked and the tears kept flowing, harder this time. He let out a long breath before looking back at you.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you, okay?” He gently said, his anger being washed away at the sight of you crying your heart out. 

 

He gently took you in his arms and you held him as tight as you could. 

_ He’s not going anywhere. _

 

“I'm so so sorry, you deserve so much better than a stupid, selfish fucking junkie. You're worth so much better than that.” You managed to say between sobs. 

At these words, Sam only pulled you closer to him, his protective arms wrapped tightly around you as his lips gently kissed the top of your head. 

“Shh. I can't imagine myself with anyone other than you. You're not stupid and you’re not selfish and I love you. We're gonna get through this together, alright? You and me. We're gonna get you some help, and I'll be by your side the whole time. I love you.”

 

He was stroking your hair now, your head was resting on his chest as his words calmed you down. He loved you. Even after finding out, he still loved you. And he was going to help you get better. 

 

“Thank you. I love you too. So much. You have no idea.” 

“I think I do, sweetheart. Now let's throw it all away and find some ways to help you get better.” 

 

He kissed your forehead and the both of you watched as the cocaine that you loved so much was making its way down the toilet drain. It broke your heart a little, but you knew that he was doing the right thing.

 

“Is there more?” 

“There are 3 more bags in my sock drawer. That's it.” You answered honestly. 

  
Sam made his way to said drawer and rummaged through it, undoing every pair of socks and putting the three bags in his back pocket. You just went to lie down on the bed, even more tired than when you came home. You fell asleep eventually, knowing that with Sam by your side for your recovery, you were gonna be okay. 


End file.
